Still Young
by otomiya-tickles
Summary: Kisa sulks about his age again, and Yukina gets fed up with this. But once he also discovers how ticklish he is, he decides to show him he can still be young by tickling him until he squeals like a kid.


**A/N:** I suddenly felt inspired to write this so here we go! A Kisa x Yukina tickle fic! Thanks to thexlittlexcrow (Tumblr) for the sweet prompt!

 **Summary:** Kisa sulks about his age again, and Yukina gets fed up with this. But once he also discovers how ticklish he is, he decides to show him he can still be young by tickling him until he squeals like a kid.

* * *

 **Still Young**

Kisa and Yukina were casually resting in bed on a cold and chilly Sunday morning. It barely occurred they'd both have the day off to chill a little before starting the day.

The older of the two was lying on his stomach, both his arms under his pillow and resting his head on top of it, and Yukina was in the same position, only he was busy with his smartphone.

"What're you doing?" Kisa asked, his words slightly muffled by the pillow he was leaning on. Yukina looked at him and smiled.

"Oh just some app, eh, you wouldn't understand," he said, and Kisa sighed with a big frown on his face.

"Of course I wouldn't. An old man like me wouldn't understand what's trending-" Yukina lifted himself from his pillow and threw the blankets off them.

"Hey!" he said, sitting up and looking down at his lover who happened to be sulking again.

"What? It's true. I'm not a student. You said it yourself, I won't get it." Yukina sighed at the complaints that left Kisa's mouth.

"I meant it's something I share with the art students, why won't you stop relating everything to your age?" he asked, putting away his phone.

"Mmphph," was the reply as Kisa buried his face in his pillow.

"Come on Kisa-san, you're not getting younger if you keep frowning like that. And keep your shirt down, you'll catch a cold," he said, reaching out to where Kisa's shirt had ridden up, and he tugged it down.

"You're the one who removed the blanke-ehehe!" Kisa tensed up completely and a giggle escaped his lips as Yukina's fingers brushed his skin slightly when he pulled down his shirt, and an awkward silence followed.

"Kisa-san?" Shit, damn, no way. Kisa pressed his lips together with a blush on his face. If it wasn't embarrassing enough that someone his age could date this sweet, handsome art student… Don't ask, please don't ask…

"Are you ticklish?" Noooo. Kisa shook his head heavily and kept his face buried in the pillow, yelling out a muffled _"no!"_. His arms that were still under his pillow clenched the pillow tightly, and he kept shaking his head.

"Hehe Kisa-san, that's quite the reaction for someone who's.. not ticklish," Yukina said, and he gently squeezed Kisa's exposed side. A high pitched yelp was heard this time, and Yukina laughed.

"You _are_ ticklish! That's so cute, see? You're not an old man, you can still be tickled like a little kid, come here!" He hovered over Kisa and used both his hands to spider-tickle up his sides, and muffled squeaks escaped Kisa's lips. He clenched the pillow tighter, refusing to give in, but Yukina only chuckled at this.

"Come on Kisa-san, let me hear those adorable giggles," he said teasingly, and he wiggled his fingers in his exposed armpits. This was enough to shatter Kisa's defense, and with a loud squeal he let go of the pillow, turned on his side and covered his torso with his arms.

"N-noooohehehe Y-Yukinahahaha please s-stop!" he giggled, curling up and squirming.

"Ah, there it is! You have such a cute laugh Kisa-san!" A lively Yukina said, and he managed to wriggle his hands under Kisa's arms to tickle his tummy.

"Ahahaha s-stahahap!" Kisa rolled from side to side, but his taller lover bent over him with ease and tickled him without mercy.

"I've got you now!" Yukina sang when he squeezed his hips, and Kisa uncurled his body immediately and arched his back, squealing loudly.

"AAHAHa n-not thehehere i-it tihihickles!" Kisa laughed loudly, and Yukina laughed along with him.

"I can see that," he said, and he ran his fingers down Kisa's legs.

"How about here?" he asked, and the blankets that were still covering Kisa's feet were thrown off the bed completely. A giggling Kisa made an attempt to escape, his arms stretching out to the side of the bed as he tried to crawl away and climb off, but Yukina caught his ankles in an arm lock, and Kisa tumbled halfway off the bed.

"N-nahahaha Yukinaaaa n-not my feeheheet dammit!" he yelled through his laughter, his fist pounding the floor and his other arm flailing around.

"But you're so ticklish. How can I not tickle these cute tiny feet of yours if you tempt me like that?" Yukina taunted, and he scribbled his fingers up one sole and then down the other, making Kisa shriek hysterically.

"NOOHAhahha p-plehehease! Yuhu-Yukinahaha!" Kisa squirmed, twisted and thrashed, but his lover was quite merciless, and enjoying himself immensely.

"Well then, Kisa-san. Promise you'll stop complaining about your age?" he asked, and he playfully pinched Kisa's toes.

"YEHEhes!" was the loud reply, and Yukina giggled.

"Promise?" he asked again, and he tickled him under his toes with one finger.

"YES N-NOW STAahahap!" Yukina nodded with a satisfied grin, and he released Kisa's feet. Kisa's legs slid off the bed as well and joined their owner on the cold floor. The manga editor was panting and wheezing, and Yukina bent down to pick him up from the floor and gathered the blankets.

"You'll really catch a cold like that, come on!" he playfully dragged him back in bed and pulled the blankets over them.

"W-whose fault is that?!" Kisa barked, squirming in Yukina's embrace, but Yukina was snuggling like a little puppy.

"I'm just so happy we found the kid-side of yours, Kisa-san. I'll promise to tickle you a lot lot looot," he said, and he teasingly poked Kisa's side.

"Ahhh! I don't need promises like that!" Kisa barked, but he still blushed and leaned his head against Yukina's chest.

Even if it was embarrassing to be tickled like that by his junior, he couldn't deny he thought Yukina was right. They could be playful like this, and maybe he wasn't such an old man after all.

Besides… Yukina playfully tickled his side again and he squirmed with a smile on his face. Maybe he _could_ stand being tickled by Yukina, since it made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.


End file.
